Sarita (Video Game)
Sarita is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Sarita's life before or as the outbreak began other than that her family never celebrated Christmas. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "A House Divided" Between the events of "No Time Left" and "A House Divided", Sarita saved Kenny, whom she had found taking refuge in a restaurant, one of the many abandoned and dilapidated establishments remaining in the post-apocalyptic world. Sarita found him in his depressive state from Season 1, and notes that he'd let his facial hair grow out and was exceedingly weak. From the point they met onwards, Kenny and Sarita have been very close, with Sarita acting as Kenny's rational and emotional side to situations very much alike Katjaa did in episodes 1-3 of Season 1. Sarita is first seen disputing with Clementine's group along with Walter and Kenny, asking if their intentions are to steal belongings from their residence at the ski lodge. Despite defending affirmations from members of Clementine's group about why they're there, Sarita does not place her trust in the opposing people until she sees Clementine reunite with Kenny, which brings both groups together. After everyone enters the building, another argument ensues over tension surrounding members of both groups harnessing weapons inside the ski lodge. Sarita manages to convince Kenny to lay down his rifle in order for the groups to settle their differences. Clementine is later introduced to Sarita after she and Kenny had a heart-to-heart talk. Clementine also helps her and Sarah add the finishing touch, an angel or star, to the Christmas tree in the main area. While decorating the tree, Sarita confides in Clementine her worries about Kenny having become different over time, worries that Clementine can mitigate or confirm their need for stress. Sarita's troubles are shown to be more than paranoia after Kenny verbally lashes out at her and snatches a box of decorations that she'd insisted on carrying, though Sarita asserts that it was just his protective nature. Sarita is later shown eating dinner with Kenny and Walter on the right-hand side table, and is also present when the group defends the ski lodge against walkers drawn to the overpowered wind turbine, though she'd wanted to join Kenny in deactivating the haywire transformer. She is then held at gunpoint after Carver's group ambushes them. If Kenny takes the second shot and Alvin is murdered because of it, Sarita is used as the bargaining chip against Kenny, and he resigns from his sniper position out of fear that she'll get killed as well. Sarita is then taken as a hostage back to Carver's survivor settlement along with the rest of the group (apart from Luke). "In Harm's Way" Sarita arrives at camp with the other cabin survivors and is seen comforting Rebecca after Alvin is summoned away on the first night. Several days later, after Nick is found, she watches Carver mutilate Kenny by beating him and the option to help Carlos restrain her is presented (if the player chooses this and fails, she will be knocked unconscious by Troy, similar to Clementine if she decides to help Kenny instead). Although distraught at Kenny's injured state, she helps the group upon him awaking and escapes with them until stopped by Carver. After Clementine intervenes, the player is given the option to either leave with Sarita or watch Kenny kill him(if Clementine chooses to stay, Sarita will protest although ultimately leaves regardless). At the end of the episode, she and the others cover themselves in walker entrails and walk out of the now-overrun community. After Carlos gets shot and devoured, Sarah alerts the rest of the group and the nearby walkers with her screaming. Sarita separates herself from Kenny when she tries to protect Sarah and Clementine from an oncoming walker. After Clementine kills off a few walkers, she hears Sarita cry out in pain as a walker bites deeply into her wrist. The player has the choice of killing the walker or chopping off Sarita's arm. If her arm is amputated, she will clutch what's left of her arm and let out a bloodcurdling scream as the episode ends abruptly. If the player chooses to kill the walker instead, she will stare at her wrist, which lost its skin, in horror. "Amid The Ruins" Sarita will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sarita has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Kenny Sarita first met Kenny when she found him holed up in a restaurant some time after "No Time Left". From there, the two developed a very close relationship, with Kenny becoming protective of her. He has refused to tell her almost anything about his life before they met. He has shown to suddenly lash out at her angrily, though she insists to Clementine that it is only his protective nature. In "In Harm's way" she is very concerned about Kenny after he loses his left eye to Carver, Later if Clementine went outside with her she says that the Kenny she used to know is not the same after he brutally murders Carver. Walter Sarita and Walter are very friendly towards one another. Matthew Though not seen interacting, Sarita and Matthew are very friendly towards one another and had a stable relationship. Sarah Sarita and Sarah are very friendly towards one another, given by the fact Sarita invites Sarah to decorate the Christmas tree. Carlos Carlos and Sarita initially distrusted each other, but buried the hatchet once Kenny allows them to stay at the ski lodge. Since then, Carlos and Sarita have formed a good friendship and looked after each other during their stay at the ski lodge. Sarita was warm and friendly towards Carlos, and offered him food and hospitality. Grateful, Carlos offers to help her and her group in whatever way he can. Carlos is shown to trust Sarita, as he allowed his daughter to help her decorate the ski lodge. Later on, Carlos and Sarita assist each other during the walker attack. Clementine Sarita and Clementine are very friendly towards one another. She invites Sarah and Clementine to help in decorating the Christmas tree. Sarita also brings up the conversation about her relationship with Kenny, asking what he was like before and that it must be amazing to see him again. In the third episode of Season 3, "In Harms Way", Sarita acts more like a parental figure to Clementine, a good example being when Kenny is about to kill Carver, she urges and tries to make Clementine leave, saying she is too young to witness the murder. Nick Sarita and Nick had a good friendship and looked after each other during their stay at the ski lodge. Sarita was warm and friendly towards Nick, and offered him food and hospitality. In return, Nick offers to help her and the rest of the group to carry in their supplies. Later on, Nick and Sarita assist each other during the walker attack. Sarita has yet to know that Nick was responsible for the death of her friend Matthew. Rebecca Sarita and Rebecca has a good friendship. Sarita looks after Rebecca when she's having pain. They're also the only elder women in the group, which results in they have more in common. Luke Sarita and Luke seem to have stable relationship. However tensions between them began to surface when Luke suggested that the group leave an injured Kenny behind. She scolded him, saying that Kenny and her are only trapped in Howe's Hardware because of his group. Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia *If you choose to cut her arm off, her screams near the end of "In Harm's Way" is taken from Beatrice's screaming from "Long Road Ahead". Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Protagonist Category:Amputated Victims